USKJ John Green
Under Skyja USKJ Character List Character Name: John Green Society: House 1 Number: 000 Age: 29 Gender: Male -- Titles: N/A Alignment: 45 (Neutral Evil) -- Species: Terran -- Class: Specialization: Level: 1 -- Strength: 11 Dexterity: 9 Endurance: 9 Intelligence: 8 Accuracy: 8 (+1) Charisma: 6 (+1) -- Greatest Strength: Brawn Greatest Weakness: Unpopular -- Physical Appearance: Few people can stare straight into John Green’s small, grey eyes and feel no intimidation. John stands at 6 ‘2 and weighs 240 lbs. His jet black, scruffy hair accompanies the ragged look of his 5 o’ clock shadow. With a rugged face comes a fitting body. John is not necessarily broad in stature, however he is quite muscular enough to overpower the average man. He has large, callused hands and knuckles. Small scars riddle his arms, legs, and chest. -- Personality Description: John is a man of resolve. What needs to happen gets done. If there's a problem, fix it. There is little time where "nothing can be done". Those words are near-nonsense. A man of action; not words. He only breaks his focused, serious demeanor when he is surrounded by his closest friends and truly feels a sense of relaxation: a very rare moment. -- Background History: Before the events of Dadahba Jataka; The Compound John remembers three things. One thing John remembers is hovering over a bloodied, injured body, but he can’t remember any emotion nor who the unknown man or woman was. John’s second memory involves looking through a scope at a distant target and the target slowly beginning to shake. John’s final memory is short yet the most confusing and troubling of the three: a bright white light. After those confusing events, he came to the surface and did his best to stay with those he had awoken with... Eventually they parted ways but he found another man who had come from the same compound and faced the same escape, the two of them eventually coming across a third man who they came to call friend or atleast ally. -- -- Equipment: Headgear: [ ] Chestpiece: Reflex Armor (Medium Armor) (Requires 7 STR) '' ''(+1 Armor) (Provides an additional +3 Armor against all ballistic attacks.) Hands: Gloves (Light Armor) (Requires 4 STR) (+1 ACC) Back: [ ] Belt: Belt (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) Legwear: Pants (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) Footwear: Work Boots (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) -- Shield Unit: [ ] Ammunition: [ ] Generator: [ ] -- Left & Right Hands: 5mm Assault Rifle (2 Handed Weapon) (Requires 6 DEX) (((0.25xACC) + 1) Ballistics Damage) (May make up to 4 attacks as a single Major Action.) (30/30p) (Range: 8; take penalty of -1 to damage for each turn beyond 4.) (If you make more than 5 attacks within 2 turns, or more than 3 attacks in a single turn, you must wait a turn before using this weapon again.) (Deals ballistics damage.) -- Other Equip: Green; 000 (Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2) (+10 to maximum Weight Carried) Trinket 1: [ ] Trinket 2: [ ] -- -- Inventory: ------------------------------------------- Shirt (Chest) (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) -- Category:User Created Content Category:Prophecy of the Fated